monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/🌟
300px "Mówi się, że Obrońcy Światła zostali wybrani przez same gwiazdy, by chronić naszą planetę przed wszelakim złem. Razem ze swoimi towarzyszami, walczą ramię w ramię w imię dobra. Nikt nie zna tożsamości tych bohaterów, którzy oddają się, by bronić nas przed niebezpieczeństwem... ale kto wie, może gwiazdy wybiorą właśnie Ciebie, byś stał się następnym Obrońcą Światła?" Defenders of Light - wymyślona seria lalek wymyślona przez Liścia. Postacie występują w niej jako Obrońcy Światła, tajemniczy wojownicy, którzy walczą ze złem pojawiającym się na świecie. Seria inspirowana jest takimi anime jak Sailor Moon czy Puella Magi Madoka Magica, oraz serią skórek z gry League of Legends, Star Guardians. Każda postać w tej serii ma swojego własnego zwierzaka-pupila oraz przypisany sobie kolor. kolory nie mogą się powtarzać, jednak mogą występować różne odcienie kolorów, np. pudrowy róż i ciemny róż. Postacie posiadają również broń, tutaj jednak może się ona powtórzyć. Zgłoszenia można kierować na moją tablicę, a w nim zawrzeć kolor, rodzaj broni oraz imię pupilka. Obrońcy Światła Amelie Purrmeow *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: Pudrowy róż *'Towarzysz: '''Minako *'Broń: 'różdżka Varia Viride variadol.png Sayo.png|Sayo *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Morski/zielononiebieski (teal) *'Towarzysz: 'Sayo *'Broń: Rożdżka Haru Yamada harudolo.png *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: Pudrowy fiolet *'Towarzysz: '''Yoko *'Broń: 'Łuk Miyu Himura miyudol.png yayaa.png|Kikio *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'bordowy *'Towarzysz: 'Kikio *'Broń: 'sztylety Marina Nazarova marinadol.png Yuki.png|Yuki *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Jasny niebieski *'Towarzysz: 'Yuki *'Broń: 'Bicz Blair DeGhoul Blair DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Indygo *'Towarzysz: 'Colora *'Broń: 'tarcza W tej serii włosy Blair zostały spięte w długi kucyk, za pomocą niebieskiej frotki na samym srodku jej głowy. Grzywka upiorki, zostala delikatnie zaczesana na czoło, ozdobiona ,ostała spinką w kształcie gwiazdy, jest ona koloru indygo, tak samo jak oprawki jej okularów, których górna część przypomina gwiazdy. Ubrana jest w przylegajaca sukienkę nieco powyzej kolan, oraz z lekko wyciętym dekoltem, do kołnierzyka została przyczepiona niebieska muszka z broszką w kształcie gwiazdy, kreacja ma barwę delikatnego indygo. Pod sukienkę, ma załozoną białą koszulkę, gdzieniegdźnie w przebarwieniach indygo, rękawy koszuli sięgają palców dłoni Blair, dodatkowo sa one ozdobione różowymi kryształkami. Oprócz tego, gargulica ma na sobie takze indygo kozaki, których góra została wywinięta na zewnątrz, odslaniając białe wnętrze. Dodatkowo, dziewczyna zaopatrzona zostala w tarczę barwy indygo, kształtem przypomina pięcio ramienną gwiazdę. Jej makijaż to jedynie pomadka w barwie fuksji. Justin Saina Justin DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Biały *'Towarzysz: 'Saphed *'Broń: 'Miecz W tej serii Justin odziany został w bialą koszulę, której rękawy zostały ozdobione złotymi ornamentami, część z nich przypomina gwiazdki, kołnierz koszuli jest barwy jasnego srebru. Na koszulę, dżinn ma założoną białą, spiętą, kamizelkę, równie bogato zdobioną złotymi ornamentami. Prócz tego, ma na sobie proste, białe spodnie zdobione orzy stopach, ich dół został podwinięty, jego buty barwy jasnego srebru są nie sznurowane. Włosy Justina zostały ułożone w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób, dzinn zostal zaopatrzony takze w srebrno - złotawy miecz z motywami gwiazd, takze góra broni przypomina ten kształt. San-hee Yumeha San-Hee DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Cyklamen *'Towarzysz: Mili Mili *'Broń: '''Włócznia W tej serii włosy San zostały spięte w kucyka, oraz ozdobione kryształkiem. Część włosów swobodnie zwisa. Ubrana jest w sukienkę, barwy jasnego cyklamenu, z wyciętym dekoltem, na którą ma założone cyklamenowo - złotawe bolerko. W pasie duszyca spięta jest żółtawm łańcuszkiem, dłonie duszycy zostały odziane w białe rękawiczki. Na nogach duszyca ma jasno różowe skarpetki pod kolano, mniej więcej po środku nogi, zostały wycięte tak, by przypominały gwiazdy. Buty San-Hee to cyklamenowe lakierki , grubym spodem, są spięte żółto czarnymi paseczkami. Szyja duszycy ozdobiona została białym kołnierzykiem, jej makijaż to różowa szminka oraz różowe cienie. Jej czolo zdobi zlotawy diadem. Dodatkowo, została zaopatrzona w długą, cyklamenowo brązową włócznię, z misternie zdobionym końcem. Poppy Hokkaido Poppy DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'Śliwkowy *'Towarzysz: 'Cupcake *'Broń: 'Peleryna W tej serii włosy Poppy zostały spięte w dwa kucyki, za pomocą różowych frotek, jej czoło zdobi różowy diadem, a na buzię dziewczyna ma zalożoną fioletową maskę. Ubrana jest w miętowo - śliwkowa sukienkę, jej szyje zdobi biały kolnierzyk. Na sukience, widać jeszcze ornamenty w kolorach magenty oraz złota. Prócz tego, Poppy odziana jest w długą, śliwkową pelerynę, której tył ozdobiony jest ornamentami - niebieskimi gwiazdkami. Buty Poppy to wiązane, śliwkowe pantofelki, ze zloto - srebrnymi podeszwami, ręce duszki zdobią zlote bransolety. Luane Lono Luane DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'jasna zieleń *'Towarzysz: 'Pia *'Broń: 'Pochodnia W tej serii włosy Luane zostały wyprostowane, kilka kosmyków spiętych w warkoczyk za pomoca kwiatowej spinki, a kilka swobodnie unosi się wokół głowy duszycy. Ubrana jest w komplet składający się z topu w odcieniu soczystej zielenii, oraz spodenki nieco powyżej kolan w tym samym kolorze. Top przy kolnierzyku został ozdobiony trój koloroqymi kryształkami, odsłania on pępek duszycy, który został przebity zielonym, kryształowym kolczykiem. Przepasana jest zielonym materiałem, tworzącym coś na wzór trenu. Posiada również zloty, ciężki pas z zielonym kryształem na samym środku. Buty duszycy sa zielone, ze złotą koturną, nie zasłaniają palców stóp duszycy, dodatkowo obuwie u góry spięte zostalo bransoletkami, różpwymi kwiatami. Ręce hawajki ozdobione sa zielonymi bransoletami, oraz różowymi kwiatami. Duszyca została zaopatrzona w bezowo-zlotawą pochodnię. Jej makijaż sklada się z czerwonej pomadki oraz żółto pomaranczowych cieni do powiek, jej policzki ozdobiono zółtawym pudrem, a brwi kredką do oczu. Justine Saina Justine DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'pomarańczowy *'Towarzysz: 'Cristal *'Broń: 'Topór W tej serii włosy Justine zostały mocno pofalowane, oraz wyraźnie skrócone. Jej fryzurę zdobi pomarańczowa spinka - gwiazdka. Czoło upiorki zdobi pomarańczowy kryształ, ubrana jest w długą do kolan pomarańczową sukienkę z gwiezdnymi ornametnami, oraz rózową falbanka u dołu a także różowym kołnierzykiem. Na prawej dłoni, dżinnka ma biało - kremową rękawiczkę, oraz dodatkowy pas pomarańczowego materiału. Pas dziewczyny okrywa żółtawy łańcuszek w kształcie gwiazdek. Na nogi, dziewczyna ma załozone długie, do kolan różowe, prześwitujące rajstopy, jej buty sa koloru pomarańczowego z fioletową podstawą. Dodatkowo hinduska posiada kolorowy topór z gwiezdnymi ornamentami, oraz brązowym trzonem. Na makijaż Justine składaja się czerwona pomadka oraz pomarańczowe cienie. Lethe Mnemosyne Lethe DoL.jpeg *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'karmelowy *'Towarzysz: 'Mocca *'Broń: 'Szpada Avast McAfee AvastDOL.png *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'szary *'Towarzysz: 'Gin *'Broń: 'Kusza W tej wersji włosy Avast sięgają do ud. Są one ruse z różowymi pasemkami. Jej grzywka jest zaczesana w warkocze na boki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie szarą sukienkę ze srebrną falbaną na jedno ramię.W talii ma ona złoty pas z doczepioną do niego niewielką złotą gwiazdę. Buty Avast są szare ze srebrnym koturnem oraz złotą zapinką. We włosach dziewczyny jest wpięta jej spineczka w kształcie gamepada. Makijaż Avast to srebrny cień do powiek oraz czerwone usta. Do lalki dołączono szarą kuszę z gwiezdnymi ornamentami. Dziewczynie towarzyszy srebrny lis, Gin. Squiz di Angelo SquizDOTL.png *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'granatowy *'Towarzysz: 'Tenshi *'Broń: P'odwójny sztylet W tej serii włosy Squiz są w kolorze blond i bardzo krótkie, jednak posiada dla warkocze sięgające do ramion. Jest także pojedyńcze błekitne posemko. Squiz ma na sobie koszulkę na redno ramię z luźnym rękawem w kolorze granatowym z gwiazdą i napisem "Star". Pod spodem ma przylegający podkoszulek w szarym kolorze. Nosi także błekitną spódnicę i granatowe leginsy. Jej buty to szare kozaki na koturnie z jednym złotym paskiem. Do lalki dołączono podwójny sztylet oraz białego gołebia - Tenshi. Joy Maleficient *'Linia: 'Defenders of Light *'Kolor: 'czerwony *'Towarzysz: 'Heru *'Broń: 'Bicz ... ''110px „Jako najstarsza i najbardziej doświadczona z Obrońców, Varia dba o innych członków zespołu i przekazuje im wiedzę potrzebną do walki ze złem. Na jej barkach spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność, którą sama zdecydowała się podjąć i nie porzuci swojego celu – będzie broniła nasz świat oraz swoich przyjaciół aż do końca. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiała przez to wiele wycierpieć.” „Haru był jednym z pierwszych chłopców, którzy zgodzili się dobrowolnie służyć jako Obrońcy. Pomimo rzadkiego zabierania głosu w sprawach... ratowania świata, zawsze można liczyć na jego pomoc w walce. Budzi szacunek swoimi umiejętnościami oraz zaangażowaniem, choć cichym, w sprawę dobra ludzkości.” „Miyu nigdy nie spodziewała się, że to akurat ją gwiazdy wybiorą jaką następnego członka Obrońców Światła. Przed dołączeniem nie martwiła się tym, co zagraża światu, lecz po wybraniu poczuła, jakby dostała nowy cel w życiu. Jej umiejętności w walce bardzo przydają się Obrońcą, chociaż niektóre osoby podważają jej lojalność. Miyu stara nie przejmować się tymi szeptami wymienianymi przez niektórych członków Obrońców i służy przeciwko walce ze ciemnością.” „Czasami los przynosi niespodziewane zmiany, a największą z nich w życiu Mariny było wybranie jej przez gwiazdy na Obrońcę. Z początku niepewna tego, czy powinna tam należeć, gdyż nie posiadała żadnych nadzwyczajnych zdolności i była według siebie zamkniętą w czterech ścianach nastolatką, dołączyła jednak do kręgu Obrońców Światła i wkrótce odkryła w sobie siłę, o której nie miała pojęcia.” „Gwiazda popu ma wiele spraw na swojej głowie, ale to nie stanowiło przeszkody dla Justina, by poświęcić się walce ze złem zagrażającym światu. Gwiazdy dostrzegły jego dobre serce i wybrały go na Obrońcę Światła, by mógł stanąć u boku swoich przyjaciół i razem z nimi wznieść broń w słusznej sprawie. Poza tym, chłopak nie pierwszy raz prowadzi już podwójne życie, tym razem jako... inny rodzaj gwiazdy.” „Poppy jest dosyć ekscentryczną duszą w szeregach Obrońców, stosującą metody walki, których nikt wcześniej jeszcze nie widział. Wnosi do grupy dużo radości i potrafi podnieść morale wtedy, kiedy najbardziej jest to potrzebne. Jej entuzjazm rozjaśnia nawet najciemniejsze chmury, czyhające nad Obrońcami.” „Blair DeGhoul znana jest jako lojalna i uparta upiorka, dążąca wytrwale do swojego celu, a takich cech gwiazdy właśnie szukały. Przyjmując na siebie ich błogosławieństwo, Blair stała się tarczą i oporą dla Obrońców, chroniąc ich przed złymi siłami. W tych szeregach odnalazła również swoich przyjaciół, którzy potrafili dodać jej otuchy wtedy, gdy nad głową zawisły gargulce deszczowe chmury.” „Gdy została wybrana przez gwiazdy, Amelie poczuła się, jakby czekała na ten moment całe życie. Będąc od małego zainteresowaną bohaterami, którzy potrafią uratować świat przed złem i dodatkowo posiadają magiczne zdolności, to było dla niej spełnieniem marzeń. Wiedziała jednak, że z tym idzie też duża odpowiedzialność, lecz była gotowa jej podjąć i stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwu.” „San-hee w swoim życiu zwiedziła wiele miejsc na Ziemi, tym samym będąc świadkiem zła panującego na świecie, lecz i również dobra. Uznając jej ciekawość oraz nadzieję za wartościowe cechy, Gwiazdy wybrały ją, by mogła wstąpić do Obrońców Światła. Duszka niosła w sobie chęć zmienienia świata na lepsze, więc znalazła w tym idealną szansę, by to zrealizować.” „Luane nie cierpi samotności, a bycie w centrum uwagi było dla niej idealnym rozwiązaniem. Gwiazdy dostrzegły jednak w niej o wiele więcej. Dzięki swojemu zapałowi i wojowniczemu nastawieniu, którym zdołałaby osiągnąć swoje marzenia, zaskarbiła sobie miejsce w szeregach Obrońców Światła. Jej determinacja oraz umiejętność podbudowania siły walki już nieraz pomogła drużynie w najczarniejszych momentach.” „Będąc jedną z najnowszych członkiń Obrońców Światła, Avast jeszcze nie do końca rozumie jaką rolę przychodzi jej odegrać. Podczas gdy większość życia spędziła w świecie, gdzie niczego jej nie brakowało, tak tutaj zostaje zmuszona do zrozumienia niesprawiedliwości realnego świata. Choć stara się jak może, by jej praca została wykonana poprawnie, jej dowcipny charakter skutecznie je to utrudnia. Jednakże są tacy, którzy wierzą, że Avast w końcu nauczy się odróżniać prawdę od kłamstwa.” "Squiz będąc jeszcze mała wiele słyszała o legendarnych Obrońcach Światła, lecz zawsze uznawała je za zmyślone historyjki, jakie opowiada się przedszkolakom na dobranoc... przynajmniej do czasu aż sama została wybrana, aby stać się jedną z nich. Być może na pierwszy rzut oka Squiz może traktować swoją nową rolę zbyt beztrosko i nadal nie wierzyć tak naprawdę w jej istnienie. Jednak gdzieś głeboko wie, że marzenie, które wiele lat temu porzuciła, może do niej znów powrócić." "Odkąd jej brat stał się sławny, Justine żyła w jego cieniu, jako siostra bliźniaczka chłopaka. Nie wiedziała nic o tym, że dżinn wiedzie nie tylko życie jako piosenkarz, ale też jako Obrońca Światła. Dowiedziała się o tym dopiero, gdy gwiazdy same wybrały ją na tę zasczytną rolę. Justine uznała to za dobry pretekst na zdrową, rodzinną rywalizację z bratem, tym samym służąc dla świata. Pomimo pozorów, dziewczyna bardzo poważnie bierze do siebie wyznaczoną jej rolę i nie pozwoli, aby coś stało się światu, ani jej rodzinie." 110px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Ejyh